Innocentia
by DataTwoHearts
Summary: Pre-Silentium universe - The Doctor is traveling with a "stolen" companion. A woman he rescued from a fate worse then death, but when her planet is threatened, he has a choice to make. Her or Silistra. Doctor/OC. Rated M for mild language but strong sexual content. Some smut, mostly fluff. Can be read seperate from Silentium.


**Obligatory Disclaimer:** I do not own _Doctor Who_. I also do not own _High Couch Of Silistra_. These rights belong to the creators of The Doctor and to Janet Morris for writing the novel, _High Couch Of Silistra_. I do, however, own Faldora Malkor diet Estrazi. Could be considered a crossover.

**Summery:** Set in my _Silentium_ universe - The Doctor is traveling with a "stolen" companion. A woman he rescued from a fate worse than death, but when her planet is threatened, he has a choice to make. Her or Silistra. Doctor/OC. Rated M for mild language but strong sexual content. Some smut, mostly fluff. Can be read separate from _Silentium_.

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Innocentia_├───────────────

**Innocentia: **

_**The Doctor And I**_

Perhaps you have never been ill, or are not interested in sex. If so, you may never have heard of Silistra. It is the main drive behind the sexual revolution in the year twenty-two thousand seven hundred and twelve. My sister, Estri Hadrath diet Estrazi, is the infamous and most saute after Well in the greatest house of pleasure in all the universe. In terms you can understand, she is one of the most coveted whores in all existence. She commanded a great price for her body.

Silistra is a beautiful planet, though, used for not so pretty things. It's basically a red light planet, inhabited only by those who work there. That, and the passerby who indulges his or her self in their work.

It was there I was trained. I was to replace my sister, as the high Well. They taught me how to read people's emotions, to know what they think by their body language alone. To smell things no one was meant to smell, to hear things no one else could.

To do what ever it took to keep the client happy. They made me one of the most elegant women in the galaxy, to do one of the most ugly of all jobs.

On the day of my Ritual Of Passage, the day I was set to lose my virginity to an elder of our planet, a strange man stumbled into my life. His hair was a mess, the bow around his neck was tilted to one side, and he was talking a mile a minute.

He saw something in my eyes, something that plead for him to take pity on me. I knew that he could see how I didn't want what they had planned for me. And so, after an adventure that is far too long to explain in one sitting, the man, who I have come to know as The Doctor, whisked me away in his TARDIS. He saved my soul, and kept my innocence in tact. Innocence in every sense of the word.

But this isn't the story I've meant to tell you. No, I, Faldora Malkor diet Estrazi, great-granddaughter to Astria Barina diet Hadrath, have decided to tell you the _real _story of how The Doctor and I came to be more than the companions that we were...

───────────────┤_Innocentia_├───────────────

"There you are, Theta. What beautiful and magnificent planet are we off to this time," Faldora sarcastically mused, recalling their last adventure together. The Doctor, being the incredulous man that he is, had decided that he and his companion were allowed into 'whatever place in time we wish'. Of course, that had not set so well with the citizens of Alpha Centauri.

"Faldora," The Doctor seemed hesitant, and she could see, from his stance alone, just how uncomfortable he truely was. He refused to look up from the console of the TARDIS.

"Are you alright, Theta," Faldora placed a comforting and reassuring hand on the Doctor's back and let out a chuckle. "You're actually... Quiet! I don't think I have ever seen you quiet!"

"Tell me something," He muttered, his expression indifferent, and it sounded almost as if he were talking to himself, "How long have you been traveling with me?"

"Uh, three years, I assume. Just nearly that. The celebration of my twenty-first year of life is soon, so... Yeah. Is there a point to all this, or is this just more of your timey-whimey talk," She looked at him but he did not, would not return her gaze.

"Three years, yes. So three years, countless worlds, planets, and times; both good and bad. And more than nine-hundred for myself," He rambled, finally looking up at her, and she could see the hallowed pain behind his eyes, "Why now?"

"Why now what? Doctor, whats wrong? Is there something wrong with the TARDIS," She questioned and felt the emotions radiating from him, "Something wrong with _you_?"

"I give up! Nine hundred years, out of all those centuries, why now," He asked, now clearly speaking to himself, "Oh Rassilon, why this planet? Why... with you?"

"With _me_? Doctor... Oh Theta, please tell me what's going on," She asked, beyond concerned. The Doctor never uttered Rassilon's name without something horrible about to happen, "Doctor! If you don't explain, I'll be forced to... to, oh, do something-"

"I'm dropping you off with the Ponds," He suddenly exclaimed, letting his fingers glide over the typewriter that acted as his keyboard. The TARDIS began to shake, and Faldora could hear the tell-tale sounds of dematerialization. She knew what was about to happen.

"No you don't," She pulled the emergency brake. The TARDIS made a horribly pained moan, and Faldora inwardly apologized. She knew that the TARDIS would understand; she always did.

"You don't understand," The Doctor whispered, letting his head hang. His grip on the console tightened, so much so that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. Faldora knew he was upset. As a Silistran, she was trained to read other's emotion, and anguish seized his features.

But at that point, she was overwhelmed and she wished she were oblivious to his pain.

"You're right. I don't understand, which is why you must tell me," Faldora exclaimed, tears pooling in her eyes. She nudged the Doctor, watching him closely.

The man before her had turned his attention back to the controls of the TARDIS and, though she could not see his face, she knew he wanted to cry for his body was racked with tremors.

"I wont lose you," He stated through gritted teeth, letting his grip loosen. Faldora knew she wouldn't receive her answer by simply asking. She was going to have to take measure that she had promised she would never use, especially with her Doctor.

_Yes, my Doctor_, she thought to herself, mentally preparing for what she knew would be both unnerving and painful for both of them.

"Fish custard is disgusting, and that bowtie makes you look like an idiot," She shouted, slapping the Doctor in the back of his head. The Time Lord turned to face her with a look of complete and utter shock masking his face and she knew that she wasnt likely to get a better chance.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, knowing he could see the plain anguish in her features. Placing her hands on either side of the Doctor's head, she brought her own forehead to rest against his. She felt his cold flesh, _Time Lord's flesh_, pressed against her and she gently brought lips over his.

The Doctor was beyond confused, and Faldora wanted to enjoy the feel of the kiss, but it didn't matter as soon both time travelers felt their body's become limp and they collapsed on the floor.

Faldora's mind had begun assaulting the Doctor's and his thoughts became her own. She could see what he saw, feel what he felt. Oh the pain and loneliness the coursed through him, but that wasnt what she searched for. No, she was looking for memories.

_ The Time War, much too far back. Big Bang two, closer. Rose, no that's farther back. Melody, so much closer,_ She searched, searching for anything that would explain the Doctor's behavior.

Faldora saw everything; All of the other ten regeneration. She saw the breakfast they had shared earlier in the day, herself departing for a quick shower, and it finally hit her.

_"This can be right! No, not now! Everything is going so well with her! I can't make her go back there. Not again," The Doctor was looking at the screen before him. It was going haywire with startling read outs of a planet - The third planet of the star Veritt._

_ The planet was starting to crumble from its very core. The shores, that had once been so beautiful that none who looked upon them were empowered to speak, were now littered with the carcasses of wildlife and inhibitors alike. Even the polars, a place that had survived countless wars, were devastated._

_ "Silistra is collapsing... The only time you have ever need my help, Silistra, and I have your stolen Well as my companion. You put her through so much... Oh Silistra, you left her a broken shell that I have only begun to repair," The Doctor groaned, "I wont put Faldora through that again. I cant! I care for her too much... But I can't ignore Silistra's cries!"_

_ He stared at the screen, pondering what to do. A mix of emotions ran through him. He cared for his companion, his best friend, yet he could never ignore any cry for help. He had to make a decision._

_ "I wont lose her. It wont happen to another companion... Especially not _this_ one! Old girl, what should I do," He whispered, speaking solely to the TARDIS. She enveloped him a surge of reassurance, "There has to be some way..."_

_ "There you are, Theta. What beautiful and magnificent planet are we off to this time," The Doctor did not face her, he could not face her. There was so much pain in his heart. He loved her and he was certainly very not happy about what he had to do. _

_ "Faldora," He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. Not in front of her... _and suddenly the memories of the Doctor's began to merge with her own.

The woman had pain surge through her body and it felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Her body had laid atop of the Doctor's but as soon as their psychic bond had been broken, she was on her feet and scrambling away, almost in fear.

"Telepathy? How? Did you... What," The Doctor struggled to speak as he eased himself in a sitting position. He watched Faldora fighting for breath. She looked weak, and pale, and her knees began to quiver. And then, they buckled and she allowed her body to slump to the ground.

"My sister, Estri, taught it to me. She said it would help me when I mate... Forget it. Why didn't you just tell me," Faldora spoke, her voice betraying the emotions she felt. She told herself that she would not cry. It was short-lived.

"I didn't want you to cry," He crawled himself over to her and pulled her up to his chest. He knew she was about to break down, "Just the thought of that place and you weep. I didn't want this for you, love."

"I'm not crying because of that damned planet," She choked on the words and began to sob harder, trying to push the man away, "Just leave me alone, Theta!"

"Shh, calm down," He hugged her tighter and she finally stopped struggling against the Doctor's embrace. Faldora melted into his chest and he soothed her until her sobs stopped and she had calmed, "Come on, on your feet."

The Doctor helped the Silistran woman to her feet, while still keeping her pressed to his chest. Keeping her arms around the Doctor, she didn't want to let go for fear he would leave her, and vise versa.

"Come now, let's eat. I'll cook you something nice. Unless you're not happy with that, which in that case, we can do something else! Oh, the pool, yes, the pool! How about we get changed and then we can... Oh, I'm rambling," The Doctor sighed heavily, catching himself performing what had become his most faithful habit.

"I like rambling! Rambling is a very good sign," She stated with a smile, nuzzling her head under his chin, "And food sounds lovely."

With that, the Doctor lifted her chin so his gaze could meet hers and he could still see the pain behind them. But her smile grew with each second they stood there.

The two seemed to be lost in thought, but their bodies were tugging at each other, forcing them closer together. And finally, when he could feel her warm breath on his lips, the Doctor decided it was no longer appropriate to be so close.

He gripped her waist, and gently tossed her petite body over his shoulder. She began bursting with laughter as she playfully slapped his back. He carried her away from the control room, down a corridor, and into the TARDIS's kitchen. Gently, he slide her off of his shoulder and onto the counter next to the fridge, and began searching for something to cook.

"Would you like soup, or perhaps I could finally convince you to try some fish custard? No, well, uh, we have some narne! I could perhaps make some narne tart! Yes, that sounds very extremely good or maybe," He paused, not removing his head from inside the refrigerator, "Maybe, now this is a crazy idea but... Well, you could tell me why you were crying."

The slight giggles that the Doctor had been earning quickly subsided. The Doctor instantly knew he shouldnt have pressed it, that he shouldnt continue to press it. But he was the Doctor, and he was a very inquisitive man.

"Faldora... If your tears arent for Silistra, then why would you be crying like that," His voice was nearly a whisper as he closed the door to the fridge. The woman did not look up from her lap where her hands began to play with the hem of her dress. Fresh tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Silistra is my home. I would be so, so sad to see it fall. All my family is there. I _do_ cry for its fate... But the things they made me endure, the things they were going to make me endure... I was born and breed to be a whore. I weep for the memories..." She paused, lifting her head to look at the Doctor. Her normally grey eyes had turned pale, almost white. "But all that isn't why I'm crying now."

"Then what is it, love. You can tell me. You _do_ trust me, yeah," It wasnt a question. The Doctor was simply confirming what he already knew. Faldora nodded with a pained smile, "Then trust me enough to tell me. Remember, I'm the Doctor."

"I weep for you."

"What," The Doctor was now positioned between her legs, staring in her eyes. She kept her eyes locked to his, not speaking, but placed her hands over his two hearts, "Why? Why would you shed tears for me?"

"As if you need to ask," She chuckled darkly, "It was there. All of it. I-I didn't mean to pry so far into your memories but I'm not very experienced in telepathy. I'm sorry, but I saw almost all your life. Felt almost all of your emotions. I know what you felt for Rose... How much you miss Susan... The guilt for the Master... Even your feelings for..."

Faldora let her sentence falter. She chastised herself for revealing just how much she had invaded his memories, his emotions, his entire being. Even now, by the look on his face, she knew he was confused, and even slightly angered.

"I-I, uh, I'm sorry. I know that you must feel so betrayed! But you wouldn't answer me. I cry because I feel your pain. You feel so alone. But you aren't. You have me and I-"

"You had no right! Those are _my_ memories," He shouted, still settled between her legs. The Doctor, with his ironclad grip, held tightly to Faldora's arms and she let out a whimper of pain. "You - I don't care what you _thought _you were doing! Those memories are all I have!"

"You have me," She whispered, biting her lower lip in pain. The clasp of the Time Lord began to tighten and he shook with pure rage, which sent shivers through Faldora. She now knew why he was called the Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer Of Planets. His eyes smoldered, engulfing her entire being.

"_You_," He hissed, leaning in closer. She beginning to shiver with fear of what would come next. Faldora was by no means a coward, but she had seen far too many beatings at the hands of the Silistran elders. She was not prepared to be struck again, and the emotions flying off the Doctor indicated he would do just that.

"Doctor, please... I'm so, so sorry," Faldora's voice was barely audible, and she braced herself for what she knew was going to happen next. She closed her eyes as the Doctor released one of her arms, and she knew he was about to strike her.

"You had no right," The Doctor allowed his free hand to cup the Silistran's cheek, while his other hand relaxed completely. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into his beautiful orbs.

_Those eyes hold the universe_, she thought to herself, watching them soften. He let his thumb caress her cheek, wiping away a rogue tear that had fallen. The Doctor sighed, and slowly leaned forward to let his lips touch her nose, placing a ghost of kiss atop it.

"Listen, Doctor, I didnt mean to see all that. I was only searching for why you were acting the way you were. I was only concerned," Faldora mumbled, letting her hands come to rest on his shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry. I scared you but the memories of all those people who I've lost, well, there the only things I have left. And you..." He didn't continue, instead he lowered his lips so they hovered mere millimeters over her own, "I suppose I do still have you."

"Theta, I dont want to lose you. I know you dont want to lose me, and you wont! Especially not because of Silistra," She soothed him as she allowed her hands to caress his neck. The Time Lord ran his hands over the Silistran's cheeks, moving them down to stroke her arms.

Faldora felt goosebumps raise over her skin, and there was nothing more that she wanted then to stay on that counter top with the Doctor nested between her legs for the rest of eternity. But there was something that was shouting at the fringes of her mind. She knew she had to ask.

"What are we going to do about," She began but couldn't will herself to continue. The Doctor sighed, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I don't think you should return there," He continued to let his arms to travel over her body, unashamed as to what they brushed against. She sighed content when his hands found her thighs, and pushed her dress higher. "Besides, we live in a time machine. Silistra can wait a few more minutes."

"Doctor," She gasped when his fingers had traveled high enough to brush against her knickers. Faldora leaned in closer, her eyes begging but, as she tried to press her lips to his, he pulled away completely.

"For now, I'll leave you with the Ponds. Amy probably misses you, I know Rory does. Its been, what? Six months since they left us," The Doctor began to head in the direction of the control room, leaving the woman still perched on the counter, utterly confused and flustered.

Faldora, after finally gathering her thoughts, hopped off the counter and hurried after the Doctor. She caught up to him quickly. Gripping his wrist, she made him turn around to look at her.

"Theta, you can't do that," She nearly shouted, a pink tint staining her alabaster cheeks.

"Do what? Drop you off at with Amy and Rory? I think it'd be best-"

"Not that! I'm talking about what you just did! In the kitchen! You _cant_ do that," Faldora let go of his hand so she could cross her hands over her chest.

_So beautiful. But I shouldnt. No, I always lose them, _His thoughts wandered back to River but he stopped Doctor felt the corners of his mouth upturn in a smile as he watched the woman in front of him. His thoughts were taking him many places, not all of them as virtuous as they should have been.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love," The Doctor coyly replied, walking off towards the console once more. Faldora huffed, and followed closely behind him as he nearly skipped up the stairs.

"Oh really," She mumbled. With an evil smile set on her face, she decided if he was going to play coy, she was going to play dirty.

"Yes, really. Now, come on, we havent all day," The Doctor laughed, and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly he felt a warm breath on his neck, which caused him to shiver. He slowly turned to face Faldora, whose pupils were now dilated so much that almost no grey showed.

"We live in a time machine," She quoted his words. Faldora let her hands come to rest on his hearts, as she had earlier, and she gently pushed him backwards towards one of the console's chairs. The look in his eyes told her that he was both excited and concerned.

"Listen. There is something that I have learned in my nine hundred and seven years," The Doctor mumbled, his face suddenly all concern, "When companions become more than that, they leave themselves in ruin... I've learned that you should never get involved with someone you love."

"True," She replied, settling herself on his lap. The Doctor was suddenly sadden at this thought, and all he wanted was to hold her, to be with her, but he knew it wasnt right. He instead settled on simple brushing a golden lock behind her ear. But her next words made his heart sing, "Yet, it would be a fun ride until the ruin, eh?"

He laughed whole heartedly, and placed his hands on her hips. He was content with her answer but he knew it wouldn't last. He could never allow himself to be happy. "But what happens in twenty years. Me, I'll still be here. But you..."

"Hold your head high, love. For you, who feels so alone, will always have me. Ancient and unchanging," She lowered her lips to brush against his, but paused when she saw the questioning look. "I am Silistran. We age much slower then others. Above all else, I was to be the high Well. My bio-clock was all but stopped so I could be... _enjoyed _for a long time."

"Oh Faldora," He held her close to his chest. The pain that her eyes held did not go unnoticed, "I'm so glad I crashed on that horrible little plant when I did."

"As am I. To think, if you had arrived only hours later..." Faldora didn't continue, but she knew the Doctor would understand.

"I'm here now. I'll protect you," The Doctor whispered in her ear, then began to kiss his way down her jaw line. She trembled at his touch. The Silistran in her was about to take control and she knew it. Her thin grip on her self-control was dwindling. The Doctor kissed the corner of her mouth, "I'll always protect you."

That was all she could handle.

Faldora grabbed at his tweed jacket, pulling him closer - Something she didn't think was possible. She crashed her lips into his, with more force than she had intended. The Doctor groaned against the bruising kiss, but returned it with just as much hunger.

He licked at her lips, lapping at them, wanting entry. Almost instantly, she allowed her lips to part and his tongue began to explore the contours of her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but the Doctor quickly overtook hers. Faldora moaned as she felt hands stroke her back gently, and she instinctively squirmed.

The Doctor reacted, driven by instinct as well, by gently bucking his hips upwards, and she could feel the lump growing beneath her. The Silistran in her was taking over. As ashamed as she was of her heritage, she couldn't deny who she was. She was a twenty-one year old Silistran virgin; Something that was nearly unheard of in her culture. And she knew this was exactly what she needed.

But, the time traveler in her was also present and she struggled to bring that side back. With a heavy sigh, she pushed him away. He groaned in annoyance, but stared into her eyes with concern.

"You don't want this," He questioned, pain creasing his features.

"No, no. I do but," Faldora ran a finger across his chest, and released a heavy sigh, "Shouldnt we go, you know, save Silistra?"

"Yes, I suppose we should," He replied, leaning forward to capture her lips again, "But as we've already established, we live in a time machine. Silistra will be fine. For now. I promise, we'll save your home."

"No, Theta. Silistra is not my home. It may be my birthplace but the TARDIS is my home," She stated happily, giving him a reassuring smile, and kissed him again. The Doctor returned the kiss with enthusiasm, allowing his hands to slid down her back to come to rest on her hips once more.

Faldora began to run her hands through the Doctor's hair, and let herself succumb to her urges. He quickly found the bottom of her dress, tugging it upwards. When it had reached the bottom of her breasts, she pulled away to allow him to pull it over her head.

Exposed to the cool air in the room, she began to shiver. The Doctor kissed her gently on the lips, much more gentle than their first kiss and she smiled into it.

"This would be much more comfortable in my room," He whispered in her ear before beginning to nibble on it.

"_Your_ room," Faldora questioned, her thoughts being pulled from her lustful pleasure. She pulled his face up so she could look at him. The Doctor's chest heaved with excitement as he tried to catch his breath. A smirk played at his lips.

She didn't wait, afraid he would change his mind. Instead, she rose off his lap and he followed suit. He took her hand into his and led her down a corridor to a door that Faldora had never seen before. He stood there, pausing with his hand on the knob.

"Its, uh, it's a bit of a mess," The Doctor laughed, finally opening the door to the room she had always wanted to see. Faldora entered the room, trying to take in her surroundings she had always wanted to see but was quickly interrupted by lips crashing into hers. All she could make out was the blue of his walls. _TARDIS blue._

His jacket was the next to go, then his bowtie, and her nimble fingers began to work at his shirt as he struggled out of his boots. She got him out of the cotton shirt, and ran her hand's over his toned chest, earning a shudder from _her_ Doctor.

The Doctor reached up to let his fingers dance over the skin just below her ribcage. And then his hand rose, higher, and higher, until he reached her bra. He slipped his hand under the lacey garment, and roughly grabbed her breast. She moaned, arching her chest into his touch.

He removed his hand to fully shed her bra. He struggled with it at first, earning a giggle from the woman but soon had her free. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately for a few more minutes. Then, when he felt her begin to shake, he knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her own any longer. The Doctor scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

Laying her on the bed, he moved his mouth to her collarbone. He nipped, and licked, and sucked at the area, making sure to leave a mark. Faldora's moans echoed through the room, and only added to the hunger that the Doctor was feeling and his pants were suddenly much too tight.

Unable to hold off any longer, Faldora grabbed at his pants, trying to unbutton them. To her annoyance, she found it difficult as her hands shook with nervous tremors. When the task was accomplished, she pulled them down along with the pants he wore.

Faldora's eyes widened considerably when she saw what awaited her. It wasnt that she hadn't seen someone's manhood before. No, this was just different. His penis was large, much bigger then she had expected, and she bit her lip when she thought about it being inside her.

_If it even fits_, she thought, causing her stomach to flip. She looked in the Doctor's eyes, and he gave her a reassuring smile as he climbed onto the bed with her. He kissed her, pushing her gently onto her back.

The Doctor already had it in his mind that he was going to be gentle, take his time, savour the entire experience... Then, her soft, perfect hand grabbed his cock and squeezed it. He bucked his hips instantly and grunted.

Suddenly, he knew he wasnt going to be able to control himself.

This was not going to be as gentle as he'd intended.

He pulled off the last of her under garments with a urgency that he'd never felt before. He slipped a finger inside of her core, causing her to gasp. He pumped the finger in her a few times, before adding a second. She whimpered slightly at the addition of a third finger and the Doctor kissed her breasts, licking the hard nubs.

After several more pumps, he could feel her tighten, close to her peak, and then he removed his fingers. She groaned, looking angry, but Theta only smiled and licked her juices off his digits.

"I've heard that Silistran woman taste good, but this," He sighed contently, "This is just too good."

She raised her head off the bed and kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on his tongue. The woman didn't care. As long as it was on his tongue, and his tongue alone.

Continuing to return the kiss, the Time Lord pushed her down so that she was flat on her back and positioned himself at her entrance. Without warning, he plunged himself in her and she let out a cry of pain, reminding the Doctor that she was not experienced in this.

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry," The Doctor whispered, kissing her forehead. Tears spilled over as pain still shot through her body, and he kissed them away. "Calm down, love. It will subside."

"I-I," Faldora stumbled over her words, trying to adjust herself. She stayed silent for a few minutes, before finally locking eyes with him, "I'm alright... I'll be alright. You can move now."

With a nod and a kiss, he pulled out and thrust back in. Faldora gasped, whether in pain or pleasure, the Doctor didn't know. When she made no protest for him to stop, he continued to pump, the speed growing steadily faster. She let out gasps and moans.

He leaned forward and started to nibble her neck. Faldora nearly screamed when he bit down on her flesh and this sent the Doctor into pure ecstasy, causing himself to pump even faster.

Faldora's breath caught in her throat, and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge. And then the Doctor lifted her leg over his shoulder, allowing him to hit spots that sent new waves of pleasure through her body, causing her moan even louder than before.

The Doctor could feel she was getting close, and he knew he wasnt going to last much longer.

He slowed down, allowing his manhood to slip out so that just the head was in her. Then, with full force, he slammed back into her, earning a ragged groan. The Doctor began to pump steadily into her, each time hitting just the right spot. Her moans made him all the more excited and he knew he wasnt going to last.

Keeping up his rhythm, he let his hand slid down to her clit and he began to rub her in tiny circles. "Oh Theta! Oh, yes," She gasped, feeling her orgasm rising, "Yes, faster, please!"

"Faldora," He groaned, complying to her commands. He picked up his speed, in both pump and rubbing and her entire body began to rock as she dug her nails into his shoulders. "Call my name."

"Oh," She moaned, tightening her grip on his shoulders until she had drawn blood. He hit the spot in her one last time, and it sent her toppling over the edge. She called his name, only one he had not expected.

As the name, his _true_ name, left her lips he also hit his peak and she felt him fill her with his juices. He collapsed, nearly falling on top of her. But he narrowly rolled to her side, breath ragged and chest heaving.

She was trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and allowed her eyes to close tightly. They were both silent for several minutes, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies.

But soon, Faldora felt embarrassment claim her and she hurriedly pulled a sheet over her naked form. With a smile on his face, the Doctor turned on his side to pull her against him.

"Not that I'm complaining," He started, rubbing her stomach, "But if you know my name, what else do you know?"

"I told you, I saw almost everything," Faldora sounded sad, but the Doctor simply kissed her forehead, showing her he wasnt mad.

"Then you know my feelings for you... I don't have to say it, right," The Doctor asked, unsure of what to say; The gravity of the situation was finally sinking in.

"Of course I do," She giggled, leaving a kiss on his chest, "And no, you don't have to say it."

"Thank you," He said with a yawn, the effects of sex settling in, "Lets get some sleep, then off to Silistra."

"One question, then you can sleep," Faldora stated quietly.

"What is it, love," The Doctor returned her glance, ensuring that his eyes stayed locked to her own, and they showed all the love he held for her. She gathered her courage and finally got the words out.

"What about Silistra?"

───────────────┤_Innocentia_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** Oi! This took me far too long to write! But it was truly a labor of love. I've always wanted to write a Doctor/OC fanfiction. I've left this open to continue it. Now, whether I do or don't will depend on the response I get. I mean, I have no plans to continue it but if I got enough requests, I suppose a second chapter, or more, could be added. This story is PRE- SILENTIUM! I dont feel like the Doctor just popped to the moon and back before picking up Amy.

Any who, please review. I'd love to hear what you think!

For those interested, this is a part of my _Silentium_ story. It's a Master/OC based story set during Eleven's time-line, though it doesn't follow it. Please check it out as I'd love to have some feed back on it. I always love to hear from my readers and _Silentium_ is my heart and soul. Its my first multi-chapter fanfiction as well as my first _Doctor Who_ fanfiction. Warning, there is some very stong River/Eleven shipping.


End file.
